Blood for immortality
by acfever999
Summary: Juvia is not who she thinks she is. She is not a regular 16 year old teenager but an immortal water mage whose blood is in danger. Beside her stands her "body guard" Gray Fullbuster, and her new friends Lyon Vastia and Erza Scarlet. Together, they will have to stop Natsu, the man who wants Juvia's blood for immortality. But what they didn't know is that there is someone else...
1. Chapter 1

Juvia stared out of her classroom window, waiting for the last school bell of the day to ring. Once that bell rings, it will mean that school is over for the year and summer break has begun. Juvia patiently drummed her fingers on her desk as her teacher says his goodbyes to the class. She tore her eyes away from the window and could see that the rest of the class were impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. She looked down at her watched and saw that the bell was going to ring in 5 seconds. She started counting down.

"5...4...3...2...1"

"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!" The bell rang loudly and Juvia could hear the classroom and school erupt in cheers. She looked up to see her friends hugging each other and saying their goodbyes as they head off to their summer vacations filled with fun and travelling. Juvia sighed and started packing her bags before one of her friends, Lucy Heartifilia, ran happily over to her. Juvia stopped packing and stood up straight, only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Lucy. Lucy was known to give bone-crushing hugs to everyone she gets a chance to hug. After hugging for what seemed like forever to Juvia, Lucy released her from her grip and Juvia gasped for air.

"Juvia~ Aren't you happy school's finally over!?" said Lucy happily as Juvia resumed her packing.

"Yea, but now i'm probably going to be bored the whole summer," replied Juvia as she struggled to stuff in all her books into her school bag.

"Ahhh..Well, you should come over some time to my house Juvia! It will be fun!" Lucy was the richest girl in the school and everybody knows that her father is a rich business man and that their family lives in a mansion right outside of town.

"Thanks for the offer Lucy, but i'm going to be out of town. I'm going to stay with my mom over the summer."

"Oh wells then. If I get the chance, i'll come visit you kay?!" Lucy replied happily and ran off before Juvia could reply. Juvia sighed as she finished stuffing in the last of her things. She shouldered her backpack and walked out of school. But what she didn't know was that a pair of eyes was looking at her the whole time.

Juvia listened to her ipod as she stared out the dirty window of the bus. She was going out to the country side to live with her mother the entire summer. Juvia lives with her grandmother in the city while her mother lives out in the countryside. Her father disappeared when she was just born so she never met him. Juvia turned to look around the bus and could see that the bus was almost empty except for a man who seemed to have fallen asleep with his hat covering his face and a few other people staring blankly into space. She turned back to look out the window and screamed in shock as some black thing had slammed against the window. Everyone in the bus looked up to see who had screamed and the whole bus started panicking and everybody tried to get far away from the window. Only the man with the cap on his face sat in his seat, not moving an inch. Juvia grabbed her duffle bag and scrambled to get away from the thing as fast as she could. Then she noticed that the creature was giving off some acid slime as the window started melting. The whole bus screamed at the top of their lungs as the creature started seeping through the cracks in the window. The bus driver did now know this was happening as he had his headphones on and was oblivious to what was happening.

Suddenly, the passengers grew silent in fear as the man with the cap got up from his seat and pulled out what looked like a long metal blade. The thing was, the blade was glowing red. The man charged at the creature and stabbed it right in the centre of it. The creature gave a horrible high pitched screech before disintegrating before everyone on the bus. Al l the passengers remained silent and continued staring at the man before the bus finally stopped and Juvia had to get off.

The passengers started whispering to each other and Juvia heard the words gun and demonic bird. She was still shaken from the event and her knees were wobbly. Her legs nearly buckled beneath her before she felt a pair of strong arms steady her. She looked up to see the man in the cap holding her steady. Then she noticed something, the man's face looked terribly familiar. Juvia stood up straight and stared at the man's face.

"GRAY?! IS THAT YOU?!" cried out Juvia as she finally realized who it was.

"Hey Juvia." Replied Gray as he scratched his head. Juvia's head started hurting because she realised that her classmate had killed that foul creature and is coming down at her stop, and she was scared of the blade Gray has...that could not be found anywhere on his body.

"GRAY! YOU...YOU KILLED THAT THING AND THAT BLADE AND WHAT?!" cried out Juvia, clearly confused and frustrated at what at just happened.

"Shhh... Juvia, not here. It's not safe here. Let's go to your house." Said Gray in a calm manner and began leading Juvia towards a rusty car that badly needs a paint job.

"Juvia, get in and i'll explain some things on the way to your mom's" said Gray as he held opened the door for Juvia. Juvia got in obediently and quickly shut the door as she was afraid more of those things might still come after her. Gray got in and started the engine and before long, they were on their way to Juvia's mom's house.

"Soo...Gray, explain yourself." Said Juvia after awhile. "Why are you here, what was that thing, and how do you know that I am going to my mother's house when we don't even talk to each other in school...Are you a stalker?"

Gray chuckled, "I am here to escort you safely to your mother's house, that thing was a shadow monster, and no, I am not a stalker." Gray smiled as he turned to look at Juvia. She was still as confused as ever.

"But on the bus, I heard the people whispering about a bird and a gun...you so did not pull out a gun and that was so not a demonic bird."

"Well, it's because they're human. They can't see what we see."

"But if they can't see what I saw, a shadow monster...then what does that make me?" asked Juvia as she turned to look at Gray.

"That's easy...dang it! I'm not suppose to tell you all this, your mother is. But oh wells, you'll find out sooner or later." Said Gray as he glanced at Juvia again. He sighed and replied.

"You are a immortal water mage."

**HHEHEHEHE so this is my new summer fanfic ^.^ hope you guys like it ^.0 my first time to doing a fanfic with juvia as a main character YAYYY! ~~~~~~ OH and btw, anyone who is reading this that has read always grateful and cross bodies, thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and followers! it means a lot! so yea...im talking too much XD sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes **


	2. Chapter 2

Silence followed after. Juvia stared wide eyed at Gray_. Immortal water mage...WHAT THE HECK...is he kidding me right now?! But that thing on the bus...am I dreaming...what is happening to my life..._thought Juvia during the silence. And it was as if Gray knew what she was thinking when he broke the silence.

"It may be hard to believe, but I'm not kidding you right now. That shadow monster on the bus, which was real, there's plenty more out there waiting to kill you. We're here. Your mom should do the rest of the talking." Said Gray expressionless as he drove into the driveway of Juvia's mother's country home. Juvia's mother looks exactly like Juvia. Their deep ocean blue hair and dark blue eyes make them look like siblings instead of mother and daughter. Juvia's mom, Livia, ran to hug her daughter with full of enthusiasm as Juvia steps out of the car.

"JUVIA~ I missed you so much! Come in, we have so much to talk about! And I see you've met Gray." Livia said happily as she ushered the two teenagers into the house. She poured some drinks for them and they began discussing Juvia's life so far. Juvia stared at her cup as her mother finally settled down on the couch.

"Mom...why did you not tell me who I really am? And can you please explain to me what is going on?" asked Juvia as calm as she could. Livia sat her cup down on the table and began explaining everything.

"Every thousand years in Fiore, one child is born immortal. You were born on that thousandth year. And you were the one who was born immortal. Many people wanted the immortals' blood, but one person out of the whole Fiore craved immortality more than anyone. That person was Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slaying mage. He knew that you have to drink the blood of the one immortal child that was born that thousandth year to stay immortal and the ritual must be done with the one child that was born that year." Juvia stared, slowly taking in the information that was given to her.

"So, you mean that a fire mage is after my blood for immortality and...I'm immortal?"

"Didn't your mother just say that Juvia," answered Gray as he settled his cup down. Juvia had totally forgotten that Gray was there and was taken aback at his answer.

"Well, i'm so-ry for slowly taking in all this after 16 years of living a normal life. And you don't have to act so smart you know." Snapped back Juvia as she stared at Gray, as if lasers were coming out of her eyes.

"Well, I just answered your question what's so wrong about that. You're being to cranky, geez woman, and remember that I had actually saved your life this afternoon." Snapped back Gray as he returned Juvia's stare with equal amount of lasers shooting out of his eyes.

"That's enough, both of you." Stepped in Livia as she settled her cup on the table. "Gray, can you leave Juvia and me for awhile. Oh, and grab the others while you're out." Commended Gray as he stood up and sulked out of the room.

"Now, where were we Juvia, AH! Yes to your question." Replied Livia as Juvia was still lost in her thoughts about the incident that just happened.

"Hello? Juvia?" asked Livia as she reached out to touch Juvia's hand.

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought hehe..." replied Juvia after snapping back into her reality, that now seems more like a nightmare. A knock on the door interrupted their discussion shortly after. In through the door came Gray, followed by three more people behind him.

"Ah, thank you Gray. Juvia, allow me to introduce fellow mages of yours, or they can introduce themselves." Said Livia.

"I'm Lyon Vastia, an ice mage. Please to meet you." Said the silvery hair mage. Juvia looked at him and somehow, had this weird feeling inside her. Lyon was good looking. He was the right height, has the right amount of muscle, and his eyes were deep dark blue that seemed to stare right into Juvia's. Juvia could feel herself blush a little as the next mage began introducing herself.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, a weapon mage. Please to meet you." The red hair mage said as she stuck out her hand. Juvia took her hand and shook it. Erza and such a firm, bone-crushing grip that after she let go, Juvia's hand was red and in pain.

"Erza is an S-class mage and is the highest rank out of everyone here. See, mages powers are classified by class that will determine what rank missions and jobs they are allowed to do." Livia commented. Juvia looked at Erza and noticed that she was the only one wearing armour.

"Nice, urmm, armour." Said Juvia timidly.

"Thank you." Replied Erza.

"Last but not least, please introduce yourself." Livia said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane Strauss. But you can call me Mira like the others!" said Mira cheerfully as she hugged Juvia lightly. Juvia felt like this was the first person today that was not intimidating and was actually friendly.

"I hope we can become great friends!" said Mira happily.

"Well, now that all of you are acquainted, let's get started shall we, Gray, go set up the safety barrier in the back field." Livia said as she interrupted Juvia's thoughts.

"Started on what?" Juvia asked suspiciously.

"Well, we have to start training you don't we?"

**Well, sorry for any grammar or spelling etc as usual, i just don't really like editing. Anyways, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT~**


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia followed the mages outside into the back field and her mouth dropped opened at the sight before her. The back field was at least 8 acres big and was filled with weapon racks, safty suits, mats, targets and everything you need to help with your mage training.

"But I couldn't see all this from the outside!" exclaimed Juvia as Livia came to stand beside her.

"We used an illusion charm on the back field so that passer bys won't be able to see what's going on. From the outside, it would look like a small normal backyard that humans commonly have." Explained Livia as she started to walk. "Follow me Juvia."

Juvia followed Livia through the training stations and came to a wide open space at the back of the field. Gray and Lyon stood up as Juvia and Livia approached. Juvia looked at Gray and seemed to notice for the first time, how black his eyes were against his white coat. Juvia couldn't help but look into his eyes before Livia interrupted her. While Livia explained what Juvia was going to do, Juvia glanced back at Gray and suddenly blushed a little as she noticed that he was still staring at her.

"Juvia? Juvia are you listening?" said Livia as she snapped her fingers in front of Juvia's face.

"Oh right, sorry mom..." said Juvia, embarrassed.

"Oh well, it can't be helped, I'll explain it again." Sighed Livia. "Juvia, you are going to watch Gray and Lyon duel and then after that, you are going to verse both of them. I chose them cause they are the most experienced mages I have ever taught. Watch carefully at what they do."

"But mom! I can't even do anything! How am I going to duel?!" cried out Juvia.

"Oh you'll be fine, we're just trying to awaken you powers and besides, all mages' powers come out naturally. And like me, you'll be a natural. Hmmm…although, now that I think about it, I heard that immortal mages have a secret power…well, we'll see if that power will be shown today." Replied Livia happily. "Okay, Gray, Lyon, begin."

Gray and Lyon stepped onto the mat and Livia waved her hand as a clear water type wall rose up between her and the two. Gray looked at Lyon and got into a ready position. His knees were bent and his hands were in front of him. Lyon was in the same position. Livia started counting down.

"3…2…1…Begin!"

Juvia gasped as Gray back flipped in the air elegantly, as if he was as light as a feather, as Lyon sent something that looked like a giant ice ball at the spot where he stood just seconds before. Gray landed lightly on his feet and conjured up a giant ice hammer and hurled it at Lyon. Lyon dodged it sent an ice tiger at Gray but he shaped an ice sword and sliced the tiger in half. Juvia stared in awe as those two dueled so elegantly it looked as if they were dancing instead of dueling. At that moment, Gray short out ice that looked like electricity at Lyon but Lyon sent out hundreds of ice eagles to counter.

After the smoke cleared, Gray had Lyon pinned on the ground and his hand around Lyon's neck.

"Good job you two. Gray, please don't get carried away."Livia yelled at the two as she took down the protective barrier. Gray let go of Lyon's neck and held out his hand. Lyon gratefully took it and heaved up to a standing position.

"Amazing as always Gray." Complimented Lyon as the pair walked off the mats.

"You too Lyon, those snow animals, WOW" laughed Gray as they made their way to the bench for some water.

"Okay you two, heal up and then Lyon, you can get started with Juvia first." Livia said as she interrupted their chatting.

"Sure, Juvia get ready! I'm not going easy on you." Said Lyon as he gulped down his water and started munching on his ice. Juvia saw the playfulness in his eyes and gave a nervous smile before taking off her hoodie and getting on the mats. Lyon got on as well and Livia once again put up the protective barrier.

"Urmm…I don't know how to do this…How do you make your powers come out?" said Juvia nervously as she looked at Lyon.

"Oh, just concentrate on how you want to control your powers. For example, if I want to make an ice hammer, I just imagine it forming; hold out my hand and voila." Explained Lyon as a giant ice hammer appeared before him.

"Oh…that's…helpful…muttered Juvia as she struggled to concentrate. She thought of the ice arrows that Lyon made and tried to picture a water version. After five minutes of staring at her hands, a small drop of water started forming. Slowly, it got bigger and sharper. And eventually, it became a water arrow.

"I did it…I DID IT!" cried out Juvia excitedly as she waved around the arrow.

"I think I can do this now." Said Juvia, determined to improve.

"Ok Juvia, we'll start. I'll start sending you some of my ice stuff and you have to block, dodge, defend, and attack. Understood?" said Lyon as he got into his ready position. Juvia gave him a determined nod and got into a ready position. Lyon started sending ice shards at Juvia and she was able to block or dodge all of them. She found herself doing back flips, moving swiftly, like it was a second instinct to her. _So this was what mom meant by natural_ thought Juvia as she somehow made a water shield and blocked as an ice shard flew towards her.

"OKAY JUVIA! WE'RE GOING TO START ATTACKING EACH OTHER NOW!" yelled Lyon over the lingering sound of the explosion. Juvia once again got into a ready position. Lyon initiated the attacking by conjuring up a giant snow dragon and it rushed towards Juvia. Juvia dodged as it flew over her, and she released blades of water. Lyon dodged all of them except one as it slices through his sleeve.

"NOT BAD!" he yelled out at Juvia as he prepared to send another snow animal. But Juvia was quicker and somehow, to her surprise, conjured up a large ball of water and trapped Lyon in it. Lyon struggled in the ball as Juvia willed it to float above her. She got ready to fling it but then Livia's voice interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JUVIA! RELEASE HIM!" cried Livia. Juvia noticed that Lyon was slowly losing consciousness and made the ball disappear. But she forgot that Lyon was suspended in the air and before she could conjure up something or move out of the way, he fell on top of her and they were sprawled on the mats.

"Oww….." muttered Juvia as she tried to sit up but Lyon's body was on top of hers. Juvia opened her eyes and found his dark blue eyes staring into hers. She felt her face turning red as she turned away and muttered something about being crushed. When Lyon finally got off Juvia and they were both on their feet, Juvia was still blushing. She had never encountered something like this before.

"My My," Livia said to Juvia as she went over to drink some water, "Juvia~ Don't get carried away~" Livia winked as she walked away to talk to Lyon and Gray.

"MOM!" cried out Juvia in shock as she felt her face heat up into a blush once again.

**So~ yeaup hope you guys enjoyed it~**


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia sat on the bench while waiting for Gray to get ready. Her mind was still racing about what had just happened. Lyon went over to sit by Juvia as she drank some water.

"Juvia, you did great!" he complimented her.

"Thanks Lyon, you were hard to defeat though." She replied. She turned to look at Lyon but found him eyeing Gray. Juvia turned to look at Gray as well and could not find anything worth looking at.

"Lyon…why are you staring at Gray….are you…nevermind." Said Juvia as she turned back to look at the other mages training. Lyon suddenly turned towards Juvia. She noticed that his eyes had lost all their playfulness and instead was replaced by seriousness and suspicion.

"Something about Gray is not right…." Said Lyon. But after awhile the happiness came back into his eyes and he just shrugged it off. "Juvia! I am not what you think I am!" cried out Lyon as he jumped out of his seat. Juvia just giggled and stood up.

"Juvia, let's begin." Said Gray as he walked onto the mats. She nodded and followed. For the third time today, Livia set up the protective barrier around the two of them.

"Ok Juvia, since you have experienced dueling with Lyon, we're just going to get into it." Said Gray.

"But Gray, before we start, can I ask you something?" asked Juvia.

"What is it?"

"That sword you used to kill that shadow monster on the bus….why aren't you using it when you duel with me or when you dueled with Lyon?"

"Because, shadow monsters sent by Natsu can only be killed by using a fire crystal object as he had created them so that that is their only weakness. My sword was made from fire crystal." Explained Gray patiently.

"Ohhh...how do you know their weakness though?" asked Juvia as she couldn't help but notice the way that Gray spoke. His voice seemed calm yet aware, like he was always on his guard even though he might not seem like it. Gray looked away and into the distance, his eyes were full of sadness.

"Let's just say he was like a brother to me." He finally answered. Juvia looked at him in surprise. _Natsu, like a brother to him? What does that mean? _She thought.

"Oh, Juvia. One more thing you should know is that since you are immortal, You can only get hurt by one particular object." Said Gray mysteriously.

"What is it?" asked Juvia.

"Defeat me, and I'll tell you." Smirked Gray as he got into ready position. Juvia smiled a little and got into her ready position. In a blink of an eye, Gray had made an ice square like thing and was willing it to hover over Juvia. Juvia just stood there and eyed it. _Why isn't she moving,_ thought Gray as he dropped the square. It crashed onto the mat and shattered into pieces where Juvia was standing. Gray looked after the smoke had cleared that she was nowhere to be found. He went into a defensive position. _I didn't know she was that fast, _thought Gray as he eyed his surroundings. _If she's not above me, in front of me, behind me, or beside me…she's- _

Gray flew in the air as Juvia blasted out from the ground below him. Juvia had a grin on her face as she caught Gray in a bubble inches before he hit the ground. She popped the bubble and Gray fell on the mat with a thud. Juvia ran over to him and had her hand on his throat as he struggled for breath.

"I think I won." Smiled Juvia as she looked down at Gray's struggling form. She released her grip on Gray's throat and let him gasp for air. "Now tell me Gray, what is the particular object that can be used to hurt me." She inquired. Gray got up slowly, his hair covering his eyes and his back towards Juvia. She began to worry if she had injured him that much.

"Gray….? Are you ok?" Juvia asked, twisting her hair in nervousness. Gray turned towards Juvia but his face was different. His hair cast shadows on his face as he slowly turned towards Juvia.

"GRAY ARE YOU OK?" yelled Livia as she started to take down the barrier. Lyon had the suspicious look in his eyes once again as Gray walked slowly towards Juvia.

"Gray…? Gra-Gray! What are you doing! Are you ok!?" said Juvia as she started stepping backwards as Gray started moving towards her. "I'm sor-sorry that I trapped you in a water ball" Juvia stuttered as she continued to take a few steps back.

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Gray, only that his voice was not Gray's. His voice became higher, then lower, and finally stopped at a voice way higher than Gray's. Livia and Lyon both had that alarming look in their eyes and they got into their ready positions as the last of the barrier disappears. Juvia stood frozen with fear. _What is happening? This is not Gray. This is a monster_ thought Juvia as the thing that used to be Gray's voice sent a chill down her spine. Gray's face started melting. His flesh started dripping down his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL GRAY!" yelled out Livia as she took cautious steps towards the monster.

"You want to know what can kill you Juvia Lockser?" said what used to be Gray. By now, his flesh has melted away completely and his hair was starting to turn what looked like pink.

"NATSU! GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled out Lyon as he darted in his path after her realised who is was. Natsu just smirked and continued walking forward. Lyon charged at Natsu but he was easily flung aside like a piece of trash. Natsu then started running towards Juvia. In a blink of an eye, he had some sort of a dagger placed on Juvia's throat as his transformation is complete.

"Not one step further or I'll cut her throat." Snickered Natsu as Livia stood frozen on the spot. Juvia started sweating in fear as she felt the tip of the dagger resting on her neck. She stood there frozen, praying for safety.

"My my, you guys never recognized me. I was such a good actor." Said Natsu as he pushed the dagger in so that a small dot of blood started to form. Livia stood there motionless, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Natsu dropped the dagger and cried out in pain as an ice blade slowly pierced through him. Juvia stumbled out of his grip and turned to look at Lyon but notice that he was still on the other side of the feild. She whipped her head around to see Natsu falling to the ground and his body was slowly turning into black slime. Erza and Mira came running over from the house as Juvia jumped to avoid the slime and looked up to see who had killed him. His face was familiar and the way he stood was familiar as well. It was almost as if Juvia has met him before.

"GRAY!" Livia, Erza, Mira and Lyon yelled.

"Sup." Said Gray

**So here's chapter 4 hope you guys like it~ sorry for any grammar and spelling etc. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you can't even tell between a fake me and a real me, I'm hurt." Grinned Gray as his fellow mages ran over to hug him. Juvia stood awkwardly, waiting for her turn to talk to him. When the mages finally let go of Gray, he walked over to Juvia with concerned eyes.

"You ok?" he asked kindly.

"Yea, thanks." Replied Juvia shyly, "thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Smiled Gray as he started walking towards the house. "I think I have some catching up to do." Yelled Gray as he turned back to look at the group of people. They all followed after him into the house. Once they were all settled down, Livia started explaining what happened so far while the others just added in some things she forgot. Gray also explained how Natsu had intercepted him and caught him by surprise, and later dumped him in some random place. He lifted up his hair and showed everyone that ugly cut on his forehead. Juvia stared at her cup of tea, she still felt pretty shaken up after the incident. _How are they all so calm, _thought Juvia as she sipped her tea, _these things must happen to them a lot._

"Juvia?" Livia asked, concerned. Juvia looked up and noticed that they had asked her a question she did not hear.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" asked Juvia as she snapped back into reality.

"I asked how are you feeling?" repeated LIvia.

"Oh, I'm fine. Pretty shaken up but fine."

"That's good to know. Juvia, the blade Natsu held to your throat, did you pay attention to it?" Juvia thought back to when she was held hostage by Natsu and reached up to touch the wound he created in her neck. She was immortal but yet that strange dagger like thing had hurt her.

"Urmm…..well, I couldn't see it but it…it hurt me. And Natsu said I can only be hurt by one object." She replied. This time, Gray answered her.

"Juvia," said Gray, "Natsu's right. That dagger he has is not an ordinary dagger. It is a blue crystal dagger. Very rare and can be only found in fiore. It is the only thing that can be used to kill immortal mages. For example, hold out your hand." Instructed Gray. Juvia obediently did what she was told and saw Gray forming an ice sword.

"Juvia, don't be afraid. It can't hurt you." Said Gray as he positioned the sword over Juvia's hand.

"YOU'RE GONNA TRY STABBING ME WITH A SWORD!? HELL NO!" cried out Juvia as she pulled back her hand in fear.

"Trust me Juvia. Look at me. Don't look at your hand." Said Gray in his most soothing voice. Juvia once again stuck out her trembling hand and looked into Gray's eyes. It was hard to believe that Natsu had transformed to into this kind and concerning classmate. Suddenly, she felt a cool sensation on her palm. She looked down and to her amazement, a blue force field was protecting her from Gray's sword. No matter how hard he pushes down, the sword could not even come close in touching her skin.

"See nothing can hurt you." Said Gray as he withdrew his sword.

"If nothing can hurt me, why make me go through that training thing."

"We had to awaken you powers and abilities somehow." Explaining Livia, "But I have a feeling that there is more you can do."

"Oh…" Juvia replied.

"You guys, come with me." Commanded Livia as she got up from her seat and walked towards a locked door. The others followed after her. Livia unlocked the door and started walking down the dark winding staircase. At the end of the stairs, there was a big room but only once object occupied it, a glowing blue dagger that rested in a glass case. Livia walked towards it and carefully took the dagger out.

"This, Juvia," said Livia as she held out the dagger, "Is the only thing in the universe that can hurt you or any other immortal being. This is your key to defeating Natsu and stopping his madness. Don't touch the blade." Juvia held out her hands and Livia wrapped the dagger in a cloth before carefully handing it over to Juvia.

"This blade can't hurt anyone or thing except the immortal people." Added Livia as Juvia stared at the blade intently.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to Magnolia." Said Gray as he started heading for the steps. The rest followed and Juvia was soon equipped in a mage outfit. She wore a light blue tank top, short black breathable shorts and had a belt around her waist to hold her dagger. She waited excitedly as Livia and the others prepared the portal. Soon, a giant hole formed in the middle of the field and Livia motioned for Juvia to come.

"Juvia, Gray and the others will be going with you. I'll be staying back here. They will lead you to my old guild, Fairy Tail." Explained Livia as she handed Juvia an envelope. "Give this envelope to Makarov, the guild leader." Juvia took the letter, folded it, and placed it in her pocket. She hugged her mother one last time before following Erza into the portal. As soon as she stepped through, she was in the middle of darkness and she could feel herself being rushed forward by an invisible force. Soon, she could make out a flicker of light in the distance that slowly grew until she had to shield her eyes.

"Juvia, open your eyes." Said Lyon as he touched her shoulder gently. Juvia slowly moved her arm away from her eyes and blinked quickly until her eyes adjusted to the light. She found herself standing in front of a large pink building with huge wooden doors. She looked up to see a large logo of the guild above the doors.

As if they were expected, the doors open to reveal the whole guild welcoming the returning mages and Juvia. Juvia smiled shyly and nervously as she made her way into the guild. Gray, Lyon, Erza, and Mira reacquainted with old friends while Juvia stood in the middle of all the chaos awkwardly.

"JUVIA!" called out Gray as he beckoned her over the crowd. Juvia moved slowly through the crowded guild and came to Gray's side out of breath. He introduced her to a mage called Gildarts. He was an S-class mage and one of the strongest mages in the guild. She was introduced to another mage named Cana who was his daughter. Juvia was quite taken aback at the way she dressed as all she was wearing was a bikini top and caprees. Juvia looked away before Gray got her attention.

"Juvia, I'm going to bring you to Makarov now."

**WELL...this chapter felt like a mellow chapter...ANYWAYS THANKS LIKE SERIOUSLY thanks for all the support and stuff XD T^T im touched**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in" said Makarov a few seconds after Gray knocked on the door. The pair entered his office. Juvia looked at Makarov as he hopped down from his seat and went to greet her.

"Nice to meet you Juvia. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Said Makarov as he shook hands with her.

"I have something for you from my mother." Juvia said as she handed Makarov the letter her mother had given her.

"Ah yes, please take a seat. Both of you." Said Makarov as he went back to sit behind his desk. Gray and Juvia sat before him as Makarov ripped open the letter and began to read it.

"I see…." Muttered Makarov after a few minutes, "Well, the letter said that you needed my help to guide you. Well, I am happy to help you with your mission." Smiled Makarov as he placed the letter on his desk.

"Thank you." Replied Juvia.

"You see, Natsu was actually a very close friend of mine actually. Well, it was more of a father son relationship but everything changed after he started going crazy for immortal blood." Explained Makarov.

Gray opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, out of nowhere, burst in a shadow monster shrieking at the top of its lungs. Its voice was so high, screechy and loud that when Juvia plugged her ears, she can still hear it loud and clear. It slammed into the walls like it was drunk and was trashing the office. Gray grabbed his sword out of thing air and charged at the creature, but a red force field appeared at the spot Gray had tried to stab and the impact rebounded on him. He flew across the room and crashed into the bookshelf.

"GRAYY!?" screamed Juvia as she slowly backed away from the shadow monster. She looked around franticly for Makarov and was shocked to see Makarov unconscious in the creature's grasp. The thing opened what seems to be its mouth and threw Makarov in and swallowed. Juvia screamed in terror as she backed up even more as the creature advanced on her faster but found herself cornered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Juvia as the shadow monster shot out its black sticky slimy hand and wrapped it around her waist. It picked her up easily as she struggled to concentrate to shoot something at it. But it was too late as the monster smashed her into the wall and she was knocked unconscious. It then swallowed her the way it swallowed Makarov and disappeared.

Gray finally came back into consciousness and rubbed his sore head as he slowly got up into a seating position. He opened his eyes and was taken aback at the sight before him. The office was not one bit trashed. There was no pile of books around him and everything the shadow monster had trashed looked like it was brand new. Then a sudden thought entered his mind, _JUVIA_! Gray shot up from the ground and stumbled out from the office. He dashed down the steps towards the main hall. When he got there, he was shocked to see everyone going about their daily lives, as if none of that had actually happened. He ran towards Erza and Lyon.

"GUYS" he yelled out of breath once he reached the table.

"Woah, Gray, calm down. What is it? Where's Juvia?" said Lyon, startled at his appearance.

"Shadow…..Monster….taken….Makarov too….." stammered Gray as he gasped for air.

"WHATTT?!" cried out Erza and Lyon. Just then, Mira skipped over happily.

"What's up guys!?" she said happily.

"JUVIA AND MAKAROV HAVE BEEN TAKEN!" yelled Lyon and Erza. Mira froze on the spot in horror. The words slowly processed through her brain and after awhile, she finally understood what was happening.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" she yelled before she fainted. Lyon caught her and placed her on a bench while Erza and Gray come up with a plan to rescue Juvia and Makarov.

-_In a chamber-_

"Oww…." Muttered Juvia as she felt a throbbing in her head once she had regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and could not make out anything as it was dark all around her. She tried moving her hands and feet but to no avail as they were bounded tight against what seems to be a chair.

"So I see you have regained consciousness Juvia Lockser." Said a familiar voice from the darkness. Suddenly, torches began lighting up one by one around the room. Natsu walked out from the shadows and stopped inches in front of Juvia's face.

"Finally you get to see me in my human form, not that ugly shadow replica on the training field." Said Natsu, his golden eyes shining in the dark. Juvia looked into his eyes and felt like something was out of place. She had seen pictures of Natsu in the guild but he did not have the golden eyes he has now. Then she remembered.

"Where's Makarov?" she asked after remembering that the shadow monster had swallowed him too. When Natsu heard this question, he just burst out laughing.

"WHERE'S MAKAROV YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" yelled out Juvia as Natsu would not stop lauging. After a while, he stopped.

"I can't believe you believed in him." Said Natsu, before he burst into another laughing fit. Juvia noticed that Natsu was distracted laughing and started trying to form a water blade to cut through her ropes. She concentrated so hard she started sweating. After a few minutes, she felt the familiar cool feeling of water on her palm and smiled. She began cutting at the ropes. She was so engrossed in cutting her ropes that she did not notice that Natsu had stopped laughing and that he had disappeared and reappeared standing right behind her.

"What do you think you're doing." Said Natsu sternly as he grabbed Juvia's wrist, causing the water dagger to become scattered water droplets on the ground. _Damn it _thought Juvia before a voice interrupted them.

"Natsu, put her down. We do not treat our prisoners inhumanly. Especially when they are immortal mages." The familiar voice said. Natsu let go of Juvia's wrist with an annoyed expression on his face. Suddenly, he let out a horrible scream and fell to the ground. Juvia turned her head as much as she could to see what was happening but all she could see was smoke.

"IM SORRRY!" cried out Natsu as the smoke began to evaporate. His cries were filled with pain as he fell to his knees in obedience.

"That's better." The voice said. Juvia heard foot prints from the shadows as the voice grows louder and louder. Juvia's eyes widen in shock as a short figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Do you recognize me now?" said the voice.

"Makarov…" whispered Juvia in shock.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE A LONG TIME T0T well, hope you guys enjoy it and yea ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Makarov…what's going on?" asked Juvia in a small voice even though she knew the answer to her question.

"Well, over the past few centuries, I've began to be fond of the idea of immortality and the immortal children." Said Makarov as he slowly towards Juvia.

"You sick bastard." Whispered Juvia under her breath as she slowly attempted to cut her ropes again. "How did you pull it off without getting caught all these centuries?" asked Juvia.

"It was quite easy, I just had to cast a simple spell on myself to make it seem to people that I am a person they have never met before. Like creatin a new identity for myself once people started suspecting." Replied Makarov. Suddenly, he quickened his pace and walked towards Juvia, while holding the same dagger Juvia has hidden in the belt area of her clothes.

"I think we have talked enough. Now is time to make use of you." Grinned Makarov as he grabbed her wrist and made a wide gash on her palm. Juvia cried out a little and bit her lips at the pain while Makarov grabbed a cup and collected the dripping blood. Juvia looked at the wound and was surprised to see that her blood was gold. She watched helplessly as Makarov drained the life out of her.

Suddenly, Natsu ran out of the shadows and whispered something to Makarov. He widened his eyes in shock and yelled out orders to the guards. Then he turned to face Juvia and smirked.

"We drain all of her blood, then you may leave her to die." Said Makarov to Natsu before turning to leave the room. Natsu motioned to the guards to come. Out of nowhere, silver spikes shot out in all directions, piercing every guard in the room except three. Natsu whipped around just in time to be pinned to the ground by two of the guards while the third ran towards Juvia. The guard helped Juvia cut her bonds and grabbed her dagger in her belt before taking off the mask.

"Erza!" cried out Juvia weakly as she struggled to stay in her sitting position.

"There's no time, we have to kill Natsu and then go after Makarov before he drinks your blood, when he is at his weakest point." Said Erza quickly before running over to Natsu. Gray and Lyon have taken off their masks as well and were strugging to pin Natsu down.

"LET GO!" cried out Natsu but Gray and Lyon had frozen handcruffs onto his wrists and were sitting on him trying to hold him down.

"Gray, Lyon! I got the dagger! Let's do it now." Said Erza as she reached their side.

"WAIT!" cried out Juvia, "Something's not right with his eyes." The trio looked at Juvia before pulling up Natsu's head to examine his eyes.

"She's right. He's being controlled. We've got to break his spell." Said Lyon as he got prepared to punch his face. Erza took the dagger and attempted to stab Natsu but when the dagger came into contact with his back, a flash of blue light appeared as Erza was flung back at the impact.

"Great, at least we know he's not immortal." Said Gray as he began to shake Natsu but nothing happened. Natsu was still squirming around under him.

"Let me try." Said Juvia as she staggered over to Natsu. Gray and Lyon got off Natsu and pinned him down to the ground while Juvia got to work on him.

"Concentrate…concentrate…" muttered Juvia to herself as she focused all her energy into breaking the spell. There was a flicker of bright light that seemed to appear at the tips of her fingers and slowly spread throughout Natsu's body.

"What are you doing to me? MASTER! MASTER" screamed Natsu a he flopped around on the ground. After the light receeded, he was lying unmoving on the ground.

"Did we kill him by accident?" commented Erza as she got up to prod Natsu on the back. "Oi! Natsu?" his fingers began to twitch as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Oww…" muttered Natsu as he slowly got up into a sitting position and rubbed his sore head.

"Natsu? Are you the real Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Makarov...he's evil! Immortal ...children are in...danger" said Natsu.

"NATSU! YOU'RE BACK!" cried out Lyon as he tackled him and gave him a bear hug.

"Haha..woah Lyon, calm down…I'm fine. Hey Gray, Erza."

"You should thank Juvia over here. She's the one that broke that spell." Gray said. Natsu looked towards Juvia and got up and went over to her.

"Thank you Juvia, for helping me.'

"Oh..no problem..hehe" said Juvia softly as her head began to spin. "There's no time…you've..you've got to stop Makarov now." She said.

"Right, everyone, we have to get going." Ordered Erza as she helped Juvia to her feet. Juvia's head started spinning as she stood and she would have fell to the ground if Gray hadn't rushed over to steady her.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" asked Gray in his soothing voice. Juvia weakly lifted her hand to show him and everyone in the room gasped to see her golden blood flowing down her hand. Gray tore a strip of cloth from his clothes and treated her wound. Juvia looked at Gray and saw that his eyes were tired but worried. She couldn't help but blush.

"Ok, done." Said Gray as he finished tying the cloth around her wound.

"Ok guys." Said Erza. "Let's go kill Makarov."

**Well...this felt like a dead fanfic...oh wells. Sorry for not updating hehe...i got lazy and then eventually forgot =3= hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

Juvia's head span as she tried to keep pace with the group as they ran through the hallway. Gray looked over his shoulder towards Juvia and saw that she was stumbling as she ran. He fell back to her side.

"Juvia, you ok?" Gray asked.

"Yeahh..i'm fine. Just a little light headed that's all." Puffed Juvia as she ran. Gray looked at her with worried eyes and grabbed her arm to stop her. Lyon turned his head to look back at them and felt a little bit jealous but shook it off and continued running.

"Here, I'll carry you. Get on my back."

"I'm fine, really!" gasped Juvia as Gray bent down in front of her.

"Just get on. We don't have time." Hurried Gray as he saw the group getting further. Juvia slowly got onto his back. He got up swiftly and proceeded running as if she weighed nothing. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt her face heat up.

They ran and arrived in a large open area with no ceiling so that the moonlight shone into the room, giving it an eerie silver glow.

"Up there!" yelled Lyon as he pointed towards Makarov climbing up a flight of steps towards a large platform. Gray set Juvia down gently. By now, she was feeling better than before and felt more energized.

"I see you people made it this far. But I'm afraid you guys will have to cope with failing miserably" smirked Makarov as countless of monsters rose out from the shadows, trapping the group in the middle of the room. The shadow monsters edged closer and closer to the group as they slowly beckoned into each other.

"Urmmm…guys..you guys never taught me how to kill one of these…"whispered Juvia to the group as they stood back to back.

"Just stab their hearts. Their hearts are right in the middle of them." Replied Natsu.

"We'll deal with the things. You get to Makarov and stop him. We'll make a path for you." Said Lyon as he pulled his weapon out of the air like Gray did. Natsu engulfed his hands in flames and Erza requipped into her fire armour and stood at a ready position.

"On the count of three." Said Erza. Juvia trembled with fear as Erza began counting down.

"One…two…THREE NOW!" yelled Erza as she leaped in front of Juvia fearlessly and began stabbing the creatures. Gray, Lyon and Natsu went into action as well and the shadow monsters began disappearing one by one.

"JUVIA! THERE'S A PATH! GO!" yelled Gray as he stabbed a shadow monster two times his size. Juvia dashed through the sea of monsters and made it to the bottom of the steps. She ran up with all her energy. When she reached the top, Makarov was already in the middle of the process. Juvia ran towards him but two shadow creatures rose up from the darkness blocking her path.

"Frick….." Thought Juvia as the creatures started slithering towards her. Then a thought occurred to her, these creatures weren't created by Natsu like the previous ones.

"Well, here goes nothing I guess." Puffed Juvia as she got ready to charge at the things. Without much warning, one of the monsters pounced towards Juvia and she dodged it just in time but not fast enough as one of its slimy hands shot out from its body and pinned her to the ground. She struggled but it was no use.

"The heart, I've got to find the heart." Grimace Juvia as she stuck her hand into the centre of the monster's body. Soon she felt the pulse and grabbed onto the beating muscle. She pulled it out of the creature's foul body and stabbed it with an ice shard she created. The ice from the shard spread all over the heart and all over the creatures body that it froze in a position where it was about to devour her. She broke out of its frozen grip and created an ice arrow. She aimed at the second creature and threw it. It pierced through its slime and through its heart and the creature froze like the first one.

Juvia staggered over to Makarov right before he drank from the cup and knocked it out from his hands. The cup full of her golden blood spilled all over the floor and turned black and hardened. Makarov stood there with his mouth wide open in horror as the cup rolled to a halt at the edge of the platform.

"How dare you…." Growled Makarov as his eyes darkened with anger. Juvia lost her strength and fell to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Makarov as he leaped onto Juvia and pinned her to the ground with one hand on her neck and one hand on his dagger. Juvia struggled under his grip but was no use. She was slowly loosing oxygen as Makarov's hand was suffocating her. Then she saw the dagger he was holding in her blurred vision and saw as he brought it down on the surface of her skin, right above her heart.

"I will have your blood no matter what happens. I will drink your blood and I will live forever." Whispered Makarov into Juvia's ear as she tried to pry his hand from her neck. No one could save her now. She stopped struggling as she slowly lost consciousness. Suddenly, something flew over her head and into Makarov's chest and sent him flying across the platform. But by now, Juvia eyes were slowly darkening and her breathing became shallow.

"Juvia! Juvia! Stay with me. Juvia!" cried out Gray as he ran up the remaining steps and towards Juvia. He knelt before her and cradled his head on his lap. Natsu appeared beside him and knelt down as well. Then, Juvia closed her eyes.

Juvia floated through the darkness until a voice spoke to her.

"Juvia, it's not your time yet." It said as Juvia floated faster and faster. Soon she could hear Gray's voice pulling her back into reality. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. Soon her vision became clear again.

"How long was I out?" she gasped.

"A few seconds actually." Replied Gray smiling.

Then she noticed that a golden light was engulfing her body. She suddenly felt full of energy and jumped up into a standing position. She looked over at Gray then at Natsu but something caught her eye. Natsu's hands were glowing gold.

"Natsu…your hands…their…gold." Stammered Juvia in surprise.

"There's no time. Makarov's not dead yet." Said Natsu as he cocked his head in Makarov's direction. Juvia turned her head to see Makarov running down the steps trying to escape. Juvia grabbed the crystal dagger Makarov had dropped and leaped off the platform. She landed lightly on her feet and right in front of Makarov. Makarov stumbled back in shock as he saw the dagger she was gripping and fell to his knees.

"Spare me Juvia, and I'll give you anything you want. Riches, power, anything." Makarov said, trying to negotiate. Juvia squat down in front of Makarov and smiled.

"I want your life." She smirked and plunged the dagger into his heart.

**HEHE hope you guys liked it! Sorry, I think I made Juvia too cold hearted when killing Makarov ehhe...anyways ^.^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Black light erupted from the hole in his heart and shot out, pushing against Juvia's golden light, but it was too weak. Juvia retaliated and shot her golden light at it and Makarov's body started to burn. He let out a horrifying scream before his body burnt into ashes and his ashes sand into the ground. All that was left of him was the blue crystal dagger he tried to kill her with. The shadow creatures one by one fell back into the shadows and disappeared. Then, the building started shaking.

"EVERYONE OUT! THIS WAY" yelled Natsu as he led the way to the corridor, but rubble fell in front of them, blocking their way.

"Dammit! That was the only passage leading to the bridge to get off this island." Yelled Natsu in frustration.

"THERE!" shouted Lyon as he pointed towards a balcony. The group ran there but could not find anything surrounding them except the ocean below.

"We have to jump!" said Erza as she put one foot on the railing. "We have no choice!" The others started to follow but Natsu stopped them.

"I have an idea!" he said. Natsu began to glow brightly and everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, behind Natsu's back grew two gigantic golden wings. Everyone gasped at his power and stood frozen in surprise. He then said to Juvia.

"Juvia, you can do this too. Concentrate on growing out your wings."

"But….what the heck…how do I do this."

"Just concentrate, I can't carry all of you, you'll have to help me." Replied Natsu. "It's like how you shot out that golden light to defend yourself against Makarov." Juvia concentrated hard as the walls behind them began to crumble and the balcony floor began to crack.

"Come on…come on…" muttered Juvia to herself, trying to concentrate but the floor beneath her started shaking. Suddenly, two gigantic silver wings emerged from her back.

"YES...now how do I flap them…?" She said after a while.

"It will come naturally. Trust me." Replied Natsu. "Gray and Natsu, grab on to me. Erza grab on to Juvia." Erza gripped Juvia's arms and Juvia grabbed her by the waist. And with no effort, she took off into the air, flapping her wings like a bird. Natsu followed shortly after her, just in time before the whole castle on the island crumbled into the ocean.

"FOLLOW ME!" yelled Natsu over the wind. Juvia nodded her head and they flew off towards Fairy Tail. Mira and the whole guild was waiting at the entrance when the group began to land. When they touched the ground, the whole guild cheered in relief as their fellow mages were safe. They were also happy to have Natsu back and was surprised to learn that he was an immortal mage as well. They were ushered into the guild where drinks were served and people started getting drunk in happiness and alchohol. Juvia sat at the bar where Mira made a green tea smoothie for her.

"Hey Juvia." Said Natsu as he took a seat beside her.

"Hey."

"You were surprised huh. At me being like you and all that."

"Hehe yeaa….but hey, you being like me saved us all." Replied Juvia as Mira passed her the drink. She took a sip before continuing. "I have something to ask you. Would you mind training me a little before I have to go back to earth? I don't really understand my powers and all that and I would like to learn a bit from an immortal mage myself." She asked.

"Sure, no problem." Natsu replied happily and willingly.

"OH! And one more thing." Said Juvia quickly before Natsu got out of his seat. "How come Makarov used you instead of killing you?"

Natsu smiled, "Because he was my father." And with that he walked off towards Lucy Heartifilia where she hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. Juvia sat there, taken aback at his answer. Just then, Mira's voice interrupted Juvia's thoughts.

"It looks like your two prince charmings are coming over." She winked before walking away to pour another drink for Cana. Gray and Lyon walked over but someone very familiar was walking in between them.

"MOM!" cried out Juvia in surprised as she ran over to hug her.

"JUVIA! I'm so proud of you! But you can fill me in later. Right now, I think someone wants your attention." She smiled and cocked her head towards Gray and she walked away to talk to some old friends of hers.

"MOM! NOT AGAIN!" blushed Juvia as she stood awkwardly between Gray and Lyon.

"Well….I think I'll go drink a little." Said Lyon before reluctantly leaving the two mages alone. Juvia looked up to Gray's face and saw that he was looking straight at her.

"Thanks for brining my mom here." She finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"No problem." Said Gray. "You know, you killing Makarov was pretty brave."

"Thanks. So…are you really 16?"

"Nope, I'm actually 18."

"WHAT! YOU LOOK 16!"

"Haha I was just attending your school to look after you."

"So…what are you going to do now?" said Juvia. She was a little sad that Gray won't be going to school with her anymore.

"I'm going to stay at your mom's and train there." Juvia breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that. That means she would get to see him still.

"Why, are you happy I'll be staying on earth?" smiled Gray playfully. Juvia just blushed and kept quiet. Suddenly, Gray pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"You know, you're a special girl Juvia." He whispered. He landed a little kiss on her cheek and pulled away. Juvia blushed and looked at him in surprise as she did not expect him to do that. She just smiled and laughed as they went over to join their friends at the tables. But what they didn't know was that from the bar, Livia and Mira saw everything.

"Juvia sure is one lucky girl! I wish I have a guy like Gray who is crazy about me." Said Mira dreamily as she watched them laugh and talk in the distance while holding each other's hand.

"My baby's all grown up!" cried Livia. "Give me a beer Mira, I need a drink." Mira just laughed and got out a glass. Suddenly Freed walked up to the bar and sat down as Mira handed Livia her beer. Livia looked at Freed, emptied her glass and winked at Mira before getting up and going over to her old friends. Mira saw this and blushed as she handed Freed his drink. Freed just smiled and looked at her but when he emptied his glass and got up, he looked over at Mira and winked before disappearing into the crowd. Mira just looked at him, blushed, and ran over to Juvia and the rest and told them what happened. Juvia, Lucy, Erza, and Levy all screamed at the top of their lungs at Mira and encouraged her to go after him.

"Oh gosh, I think we are all going to have happy endings." Said Juvia as Gray just smiled and gave her another hug.

**Ahhhh the last chapter XD There's an epilouge so yea ^.^ (i love epilouges. i just want stories to go on forever but...that's as long as it will get. The rest will have to be my imagination...random comment but yea ^.^)**


	10. Epilouge

-2 years later-

"Juvia~ Did you get everything?" shouted Livia from downstairs in the living room.

"Yes mom! I'll be right down!" yelled back Juvia as she gathered the last of her things in her backpack. She ran down the steps and nearly fell flat on her face if Gray had not been there to catch her.

"Woah, slow down. You're gonna get hurt." Laughed Gray as he steadied her upright and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Juvia thanked Gray and ran over to her mom who was waiting in the living room.

"Our things will be teleported to the new house so no need to worry." Livia said. Juvia nodded and waiting for the portal to be created. Juvia sat on the couch remembering the things that had happened over the past two years. After defeating Makarov, Erza, Lyon, and Mira decided to stay in Magnolia and train and work there. Gray had came back with Juvia and Livia and stayed with them. Lyon and the girls would occasionally stop by and visit and bring back news of what was happening in Fairy Tail and Fiore. Gildarts was made guild master after Makarov and nothing big has happened so far in Fairy Tail. Juvia has finished high school and is finally moving to Magnolia with Gray and Livia to stay and work.

"Juvia, lets go." Gray's voice interrupted her thoughts as she realised that the portal has been created. Juvia remembered the first time she had stepped through one and arrived in Magnolia for the first time. The feeling of excitement rushed back and she eagerly stood up. She held Gray's hand and stepped through the portal. Livia appeared after them and they were all back in Magnolia. Juvia looked up at the large Fairy Tail guild and rushed in to meet all her friends. When they opened the door, they found everyone in the guild welcoming them back. Juvia squealed with happiness and hugged all of her friends. She also got her Fairy Tail tattoo right on her left thigh so she's finally part of the guild.

Everyone started celebrating and went wild drinking and partying. Juvia and Gray made their way to the bar where Mira poured them drinks.

"So Mira, how's it going so far." Asked Juvia . Right when she said that, Freed walked over and kissed Mira on the cheek in front of all of them. Mira just blushed and Juvia congratulated her. She turned around and saw Erza and her long lost boyfriend Jellal and Natsu and Lucy talking together. Even Lyon was talking to some girl in the crowd. Juvia smiled and turned towards Gray.

"I guess everyone did have their happy endings." Gray smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips before nodding in agreement.

**It's finally over. My summer fanfic ^0^ THANK YOU EVERYONE who took the time to review and read my fanfic! It means a lot T.T =tears of joy I hope you guys enjoyed it and i hope that everyone will have happy endings in their lives ^.^ 3 (that sounded cheesy but oh wells XD)**


End file.
